The Passenger's Visit
by Runa Luna
Summary: Takano is surprised to find his neighbour outside his door; especially when he is suppose to be on a flight that shouldn't be returning until the following day. But what Takano didn't know was that the plane he was on has gone missing.


The Passenger's Visit

_Flashing red lights blinded everyone's sight. The alarms were ringing as the floor beneath the people started trembling, throwing everyone off balance. Children were wailing, adults were shouting , elders were praying, and yet no one could hear their cries for help as they were no longer on the face of the Earth. All the pleas for the impossible were futile as they couldn't stop reality from pulling them down. There was nothing to do but wish for a miracle that would never come. _

_But within all the desperate cries, you could hear the trembling melody of a pen scrambling to write the lyrics of one man's feelings. His hands scribbled down the words he wanted to leave behind, ignoring the limited time and his surroundings. Admiring his messy work, he folded the piece of paper, placing it inside his precious treasure. Looking at the item dangling on its gold chain, he couldn't help but wish to see the person he loved one last time. Clinging onto the gold object, he laid back and waited like everyone else for time to stop. _

=.=.=.=.=.=

The moon was at its prime, shining through the apartment window of Marukawa's shoujo editor-in-chief. Howls coming from the air's mouth scared the oak trees standing outside the apartment complex as they started quivering from its wrath. A puff of smoke escaped through Takano's lips, taking a break from editing to admire the night scenery. Knocking against his window, Takano listened calmly to the silent screams of the wind that seemed to reflect the editor's heart.

_The wind is really loud tonight. _

Takano was finishing up the last changes of his storyboard when he heard bells ringing through the empty halls. He didn't know what or who to expect for coming to visit him so late in the night.

Black dirty raindrops fell from his cigar as he took one last puff and put it out in the metallic ash tray as he got up lazily from his seat. His home seemed to have welcome the winter season as his feet shivered at every contact it made with the icy hardwood floor.

_Why is it so cold? _Is the heater broken?__ Grieving over the abnormal coldness, he made a side note to fix the heater sometime over the holidays.

Hugging himself to keep warm, he trudged through his apartment until he reached the beige door that stood there waiting for him. Turning the gold doorknob, the door swung open. Revealing his guest, Takano stood there dumbfounded.

A surprised Ritsu greeted him behind the doors although Takano couldn't contain his own shock at the unexpected visit of the man. Not only was it unusual for the burnette to come visit him, but Ritsu was suppose to be on a business trip and shouldn't be returning until the following morning.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in America?" Takano asked, masking his excitement with his stoic face.

However, Takano's questions were ignored as Ritsu replied with silence. The lack of assertiveness of the man left Takano-san insecure about the man's well-being as the uncomfortable silence proceeded. Looking down at the burnette before him, Takano tried to meet the familiar green eyes he was so accoustomed to seeing. But to his dismay, they were blocked by the brown wall dangling above them. Mystery was shrouding the younger brunette that made Takano realize something was wrong but he questioned no further.

"Nevermind." Heaving a sigh, Takano turned his back on the man, deliberately leaving the door open. When he heard the clicking sound of the door closing behind him and no sound of footsteps following afterwards, Takano ran his fingers through his hair; an act of frustration of not taking the chance to drag the man inside instead of assuming he would just follow in after him. Letting his feelings of regret sink in, he turned around only to bump into Ritsu.

Blinking twice, his eyes wouldn't let go of the man in front of him. He didn't snap out of it until Ritsu's head crooked to the side, realizing he's been staring at his subordinate for a good minute. Trying to hide his embarrament and flushed face, Takano turned away.

"The heater's broken. I'll go get us some coffee." But when he took a step forward he couldn't move as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Turning to look back, he saw the quivering burnette behind him. That's when he felt wet stains seeping through his clothes.

As Ritsu's grip loosen, Takano was able to clearly see the tears scarring the pale skin. His mouth was trembling, holding back sobs only to have sniffling sounds replace them instead. Wiping his tears away, he was stopped by the firm hand of his boss. Takano pulled him in closer, gently cupping his face. Treating them as snowflakes, he melted the tears as he brushed them away. Eyes locked onto the pair of hazel orbs gazing back at him, he moved in closer, resting on the burnette's shoulder.

"Onodera, I love you." How many times he confessed his love to the man, he didn't know. But they were never enough to satisfy his feelings. About to lean in for a kiss, he was taken by surprise as Ritsu took the initiative.

At the end of his sentence, Takano's lips were caught in the younger man's as they pressed firmly against each other. The burnette's lips felt like winter; icy cold but mystical. Even though it was seductive and passionate, the kiss was distance, as if Ritsu's mind was elsewhere. However, Takano could not afford to pay attention to the small detail as he was distracted by the kiss. Its taste was a sweet intoxication, enough to make Takano succumb but only for a moment as he soon fought for dominance, winning in the end. Ritsu granted him access to his mouth and allowed Takano to express his pent up desires. In response, Ritsu ran his fingers through the older man's hair. He felt his mouth being invaded, awarding his attacker with a soft moan.

A need for air, the two lips separated. The heavy breathing filled the room as Takano's eyes wandered to the flush face of his subordinate. Not only was it strange for Ritsu to make the first move, but his eyes were still pleading for more, trying to savour every moment, as if it were his last. Takano didn't have to be told what to do as he dragged the burnette behind him and into his room.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When morning came, the sun's presence was still lacking in the sky, coating the world in darkness as the world continued sleeping under the spell of the night. The only thing that seemed to be alive was the sound of rustling sheets that came from the editor's room. The slight movement caused the man in bed to stirr in his sleep, his mind hardly awake to comprehend anything, not even the fact that his partner was awake. Like air brushing against his cheek, Takano could feel something faintly caress him. If only he was awake, he could have seen the ghostly man beside him, watching over his peaceful face one last time. But he wasn't, so he didn't.

Slightly conscious, he could make out words coming from a familiar voice beside him, not knowing whether it was real or just his imagination.

_"...I love you... senpai." _The nostalgic words echoed in his mind as he felt something cold wrap itself around his neck. Cold metal came into contact with his skin, making him shift in his sleep.

"Ritsu...I love you..." Takano mumbled softly, replying to the confession.

A sad smile spread across the owner of the voice as a tear escaped from his eyes. The figure of the man was slowly turning into dust as his body was starting to disappear.

_"Please, be happy..."_ feeling something soft press against his lips, Takano tried to reach out for the voice, but his body wouldn't listen.

_"...Sayonara..."_ was the last thing the spirit said as his smile merged into the air.

When Takano woke up the next morning, he found himself alone in bed with a gold locket hanging around his neck. He did not know where Onodera went or where the accessory came from or the contents inside the locket. Opening the item, he found a letter and two pictures of him and his first love; one of which was taken in high school and another taken in the present. Contented, he smiled at the memories not knowing the true meaning behind the message inside.

He was in the dark for three days; three days with no word from Onodera, three days after Onodera's plane was scheduled to arrive but never did, three days until news reported about a missing plane that was found in the middle of the ocean with no survivors.

All they reported was the situation and details concerning the incident. Nothing was said about what the people on the plane must have felt when they knew they were going to die or the feelings of their loved ones who mourn over their death. Nor were they aware of the miracle that took place a couple nights ago when the heavens gave one passenger an opportunity to visit his loved one for the last time after reading the letter inside the locket his body clinged onto even after death. They knew nothing, nothing at all; not even the contents of the letter.

_Thank you for loving me. _

_Onodera Ritsu_

Just one sentence. One sentence that made the angels question the purpose of death, one sentence that made his lover break down crying when he realized the true meaning to it, one sentence that promised nothing but farewells.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**A/N: Forgot to put an a/n the first time I uploaded xD First, disclaimer: I own nothing. Second, I feel so tired after writing this since it's finally off my chest. This story was stuck in my head for a while after I watched this asian drama that totally made me want to write one of these cliche character death stories lmfao! So obsess with dramas these days . Anyways, hope you guys think it was okay although it was predictable but hehe, I'm the type of writer who likes to write sad stories. Maybe I'll try to write happier stories in the future; we'll see. Until next time, bye~bye! ^.^**


End file.
